Blind Faith
by PrettyANZAFan
Summary: Connor takes Jason to meet Duncan.


*Author: PrettyANZAFan  
  
*Title: Blind Faith  
  
*Feedback address: PrettyANZAFan@aol.com  
  
*Rating: PG-15 (Preslash with some m/m kissing... You HAVE been warned.)  
  
*Keywords/Comments: This is a sequel to "Blind Love". And I think it's pretty obvious that I don't like the fact that Connor died in "Endgame". (WHAT WERE THEY THINKING!?)  
  
*Character listing: CM/Jason (original)  
  
*Short teaser/summary: Connor takes Jason to meet Duncan. Takes place a few days before Duncan tells Anne he's Immortal (CAN'T REMEMBER EPISODE TITLE...)  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Highlander. Just Jason. Highlander belongs to someone who has a lot of money. This is just for fan to fan enjoyment. And to help sharpen my writing skills. That is my only payment.  
  
*****  
  
Blind Faith  
  
*****  
  
"Paris? You want to go to Paris?"  
  
"Yeah, my clansman, Duncan lives there. I want him to meet you."  
  
"Do you think he'll like me?"  
  
"Oh, I know he will."   
  
Connor smiled and kissed his lover. His Blind Love. It had been two weeks since he and Jason had first voiced their feelings aloud. They had immediately moved all of Jason's things into the apartment above the antique shop. It was strange how much the younger Immortal trusted him. Despite his previous experiences, Jason had made himself at ease in Connor's life and in his bed. The fact that he enjoyed sex after having it forced on him countless times only proved how strong he was.   
  
Jason pulled on a green sweater and turned his silvery eyes onto his partner. He wanted to make him happy, but he was so worried about what might happen. He knew that these days homosexuals were more accepted than before, but still...   
  
"Well, as long as you're paying... Hey!" he squeaked as the bigger man pounced. They tumbled to the floor laughing.  
  
*****  
  
One Week Later  
  
*****  
  
Duncan smiled softly as he watched Connor and Jason engage in a tickle war. It was so obvious that they were in love. They had known each other for only a few weeks but they could hardly stand to be apart. It was so good to see the elder Highlander so happy. It had been too long since he had let himself relax so easily in another's presence. Yes, he decided, Jason was very good for Connor.  
  
"So, Connor says that you used to deal in antiques?" Jason said smiling, his silver eyes turned towards Duncan. It was so eerie how the younger Immortal always seemed to be looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, he got me started actually." Duncan replied with a faint smile on his face. He went on in detail about the shop that he had opened with Tessa and how he still collected, mostly Celtics pieces. "So, what are your plans now?"   
  
"We're going to go visit Scotland. Jason's never been there, so I thought he'd enjoy it."  
  
"Well, don't forget to visit Loch Ness. You never know, Nessy just may show up!"  
  
They spent the rest of the evening discussing the upcoming trip.  
  
*****  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
Duncan smirked. "About the shirt or about Jason?" he queried innocently.  
  
Connor glowered at him as he buttoned his shirt. Jason said that he loved the silky texture so he made certain to wear it often. "Both."  
  
"Well, I think green is more your color...." The younger Highlander ducked as a pillow flew at him. "And I think that Jason is perfect for you," he added as he picked up the quilted square. A look of sadness crossed his face as he realized it was one of Anne's. He had brought it with him when he'd left Seacouver.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He looked up. "I'm all right." Carefully he set the pillow back down on the bed. "We were only together a short while, but I miss her." He sat down and lifted the pillow onto his lap. "I'm happy for you. I really am. I just wish that I could show it."  
  
Connor sat down next to him. "I know. You've been hit hard. First losing Tessa, fighting Hortan and the fake Tessa and everything else. It will get better, you'll see."  
  
"Yeah." Duncan grinned. "So, taking Jason out on the town?"  
  
"It's weird. Even though he's been cheated of his sight, he sees so much more than either you or I ever could. And he has a heart so strong... Hell, he finds good in the devil!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Connor stood and walked over to the window. He looked out at the river and tried to gather his thoughts. "I mean his father. He's as much a devil as the real one is."   
  
He ran a hand over his hair as he gathered his thoughts. Jason was up on deck "breathing the Parisian air" as he'd put it. Despite how he felt, Connor was so afraid he was going to lose him. He wanted to wrap himself so tightly around that slender frame and never let him go. It hurt so much to think that he might lose him. But dammit, he was blind! He was easy prey for an Immortal who might come hunting. Or worse... He shook his head to clear all of these unpleasent thoughts from his head.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going. He probably thinks we killed each other!" He waved a goodbye to his friend and climbed the steps out to the deck. Jason was sitting facing the river, a look of content on his face. "You ready?" He smiled as he looked at Jason. He really was everything he wanted.  
  
Jason stood and cocked his head a bit. "Is he okay?" he asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Who, Mac? Yeah he's fine. Just feeling a little down, that's all." He cupped Jason's elbow with his hand, once again marveling at how small he was, and he steered him towards the plank. Together they made their way to Maurice's little restaurant.  
  
"Ahh! Russell Nash!" the short man exclaimed as he rushed up to them. He hurried to get them a table and he smiled warmly at them. "So, Monseuir Nash, who is your friend?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Jason. He had met Coonor through Duncan, and he knew him as the mildmannered antique dealer from New York who popped by to visit now and then.  
  
"Maurice, this is my very good friend, Jason." At the smirk on the Frenchman's face he added, "My VERY good friend."   
  
They ordered authentic French cuisine and enjoyed conversation with the old man, who kept refilling Jason's glass with wine. Finally, well after the restaurant closed down, the two lovers made their way back to the barge. Jason was finding it a bit difficult to keep his balance.   
  
"Connor, remind me to go easy on the wine next time!"  
  
Connor smiled at him tenderly. "Jason?"  
  
"Hm?" Jason raised his face to him. "What is it?"  
  
Connor cupped his face in his hands and kissed his softly. He thought of how many times he had fallen in love only to have it end, either because it was too much for his lover or because of his own selfishness. "Nothing..." He wrapped an arm around the tiny waist and they continued walking again. Neither of them said anything for a bit. And then...  
  
"Connor..."  
  
"Hm?"   
  
Resting his head against a broad shoulder, the blind Immortal spoke softly.  
  
"We'll be okay. All it takes is a little faith."  
  
~Finis~ 


End file.
